


Maybe It's Not To Late

by ShyGirl83



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anger, Chance Meetings, Drinking, F/M, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Past Infidelity, Post-Break Up, Sharing A Taxi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGirl83/pseuds/ShyGirl83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabel Gray is recovering from a terrible break up when she meets a handsome stranger, who saves her from a drunk at a bar. The two share a drink as a thank you and realize they have a lot in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Not To Late

The music thrummed in the background as [Annabel](http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1174384640/nm2692146?ref_=nmmi_mi_all_evt_58) sat at the bar of the club that had just opened earlier that week. The club was rather empty, as it was rather early in the night, but the owner had mentioned that he was hoping that the club would pick up around Ten pm.

Looking around she spotted someone moving towards her. She quickly turned back towards the bar and took a drink from her whiskey sour and preyed the man was just wanting a drink. She looked at them through the mirror behind the bar and she could fell that they were clearly drunk already.

"Hey there, beautiful" The man slurred moving slightly from side to side.

She decided against being rude so she turned her head to look at him.

"Hi" She said politely.

"You looking for a good time?" The man slurred grabbing her arm.

Anger overcome her and before she could say anything, someone grabbed the man's arm and pulled his hand off her.

"Sorry I'm late, love" The second man said.

Annabel turned to look at her saviour and was met with probably the most [handsome man](http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3203323392/nm1812656?ref_=nmmi_mi_all_evt_37) she had ever seen.

"Is this man bothering you love?" The second man asked.

"Yes" Annabel answered with a huge smile playing along.

The second man smiled at her.

"I think you'd better leave mate" The second man said to the first.

The first man swayed from side to side processing what happening before walking of mumbling something.

"Thanks" Annabel said with a smile.

"No problem what so ever" He replied with a smile that makes her melt a little. 

He takes the seat next to her at the bar.

"It's not everyday I get to protect beautiful women" He said with a smile that quickly turned to a grimace, as if he just realized what he said. "That was terrible wasn't it"

Annabel looked at him, noticed how cute he looked while embarrassed and decided it was impossible to be offended.

"It was, but since it was better than what the other guy said. I am not offended" She said with a smile that seems to relax him. "I'll even buy you a drink as a thank you for saving me"

A grin spread across his face.

"I get the feeling that even if I argue, I won't win" he replied.

"You would be correct" she said with a smile.

The grin on his face widens.

"Well, i guess I'd better accept. I'll have a whiskey neat" he said the grin turning into a smile.

Annabel orders and pays for their drinks.

"Where are my manners?" He man suddenly spoke up "I'm Luke"

"Annabel" She said.

Luke took her left hand in his and kissed it. She could feel herself blushing violently, but as he let go and looked up she could see that he was too.


End file.
